Contra la pared
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: sabes que no puedes resistirte a lo que soy, tu me amas tanto como yo a ti, sin importar nuestras parejas estaremos juntos.


**Contra la pared**

La fiesta de Craig realmente es fantástica nunca creí que mi novia Stella quisiera venir pero pues era obvio, aunque nunca me perdería una fiesta de libertinaje completo. Vi a Stan con Kyle muy acaramelados y ni que digamos el alcohol si se les subió rápidamente, me acerque en ese momento a un lado de ellos por una bebida porque a pesar de tener novia no significa que me tenga que limitar a lo que me gusta cierto, y ella es solo compromiso para que siente cabeza aunque sea por un rato.

Gire la cabeza a la pista de baile y logre ver a las lesbianas de Wendy y Bebe, después a Token con una nena candente y por ultimo mis ojos tuvieron que abrirse completamente al ver a Clyde toqueteando a Butters quien a paso de la música bailaba restregando su cuerpo al castaño demasiado sexy, y mi polla reaccionaba junto a mi mente algo ¿celosa?

Voltee para dejar de poner atención y reclamándome por pensar así cuando tengo novia pero es que Butters desde hace un buen que me vuelve loco pero el tuvo que decirle que si al estúpido de Clyde y eso es lo que siento verdaderamente me llevo a aceptar el noviazgo con Stella, gruñí exasperado al escuchar un pequeño gemido de parte de mi pequeño Butters y mejor me puse la capucha para no se notase mi malhumor.

**Me tiene loco**

**Me tiene loco**

**Hazle suave**

**Suave**

Mal, mal, mal. Clyde no debiste hacer eso… dejar solo al pobre de Butters ebrio y caliente no es bueno y sobre todo si yo estoy igual que el.

Al parecer aquel maldito fue al baño, algo realmente bueno y tengo que aprovechar. Me acerque cautelosamente a Butters y lo jale lejos de la gente, a lo que supuse era la habitación de los padres de Craig. Vacía, punto a mi favor. Lo vi fijamente a los ojos y el igual a mi sonrojándose al instante.

-que te pasa Leopold?- le pregunte al oído a lo que él solo me alejo con golpes inútiles ya que lo acorrale contra la pared.

**Dale suave**

**Mami me estas tirando contra la pared**

**Hey, la pared**

-basta ke- Kenny- dijiste nervioso y yo sonreí para así quitarme la capucha y mostrarte mis dientes.

-enserio quieres que pare?- y te mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ngh Kenny…- gemiste con dulzura y para deleite de mis oídos.

-que mi lindo Butters?- y baje mi mano para masajear tu entrepierna por encima de las prendas.

**Dale suave**

**Recuerda que siempre hay un ojo que te ve**

**Hey, que te ve**

-alguien puede vernos ken Ngh Kenny! Ah!- sabes que no te puedes resistir déjate llevar pequeño que sabes que yo te quiero más que esa maldita rata de Donovan.

-ken! Kenny! Tengo no…novio- apenas y lograste decirme entre el placer que te daba.

-y eso qué? Yo tengo novia.- dije quitado de la pena.

-nos pueden encontrar…- susurraste para después jadear deliciosamente.

**Oye, mamita dale suave delante de la gente**

**Mira que todo mundo sabe que yo soy decente**

**Y tengo novia**

**No me calientes**

**No me provoques más**

**No me tientes**

**Tú sabes**

-eso quiere decir que si quieres, verdad?- y tu sonrojo aumento, no sabría decir si por la pregunta o por mis actos.

-Kenny ah ah ando con Clyde no quiero romperle el Ngh corazón!- vaya que si estabas caliente, y me importa un maldito comino que andes con él, tu bien sabes que no lo amas, el único soy yo, admítelo.

-a quien amas?- te pregunte besando tu cuello terso y delicado –dime a quien amas, pero no te engañes.-

-yo… yo… -te quedaste sin palabras, no me puedes mentir –no puedo… ah! Decírtelo…-

-porque no- metí mi mano bajo tu azulina camiseta –yo se la verdad-

**Dale suave**

**Mami me estas tirando contra la pared**

**Hey, la pared**

-como? Tu… aaaah no puedes NGH! Saber…- me acerque más para que puedas sentir como me pones.

-pero por qué no?- dije fingiendo puchero y mirando tu cara de porcelana.

**Dale suave**

**Recuerda que siempre hay un ojo que te ve**

**Hey, que te ve**

-Stan! El es Kenny con Butters?- Kyle no cabía en su rostro tal asombro.

-si… pero se supone que ambos tienen pareja, no? Kenny nos había dicho que había olvidado a Butters y por eso ya no estaba tras de él, entonces porque están casi a punto de hacerlo?-

-no tengo idea- y cierra lentamente la puerta para que no los vean en momento de espiar.

-vámonos mejor-

-me parece una buena idea- y tomo la mano del pelinegro saliendo lo mas quedo posible.

**No me mandes más mensajitos ardientes**

**Tú sabes que my girlfriend es inteligente**

**Dale suave**

**No me calientes**

**No me provoques más**

**No me tientes**

**Suave**

Vaya que la fiesta fue grandiosa, estupenda y magnifica, no solo por el hecho de que casi me viole a Butters, ya que se me había escapado no pude avanzar pero, no se salvo de una buena manoseada, ni Clyde ni Stella se enteraron de lo que hicimos pero juro que ese rubio me dirá a quien ama y chupara mi polla caliente cuando me diga que es a mí.

Mire la hora en mi celular algo aburrido pues ya faltaba cuarto de hora para que el receso acabara, y voltee a la salida esperando a cierto rubio. No tardo más de tres minutos cuando lo vi atravesar el gran marco tomado de la mano de Clyde, gruñí internamente. Ese rubio sí que me hace las cosas difíciles, volví a sacar mi celular barato y agradecí que tuviese saldo disponiéndome a escribir un mensaje para enviarlo al momento.

En unos instantes Butters sacaba su celular con una sonrisa que se le borro en un santiamén, su cabeza daba giros dramáticos y buscaba algo con la mirada, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron sonreí por sus gestos de terror, causándome satisfacción y para que lo notase me relamí los labios lujuriosamente.

**Dale suave**

**Mami me estas tirando contra la pared**

**Hey, la pared**

Siempre que me lo encuentro solo aprovecho la ocasión para toquetearlo sin que lo noten pero el aun trata de detenerme, sé que no te puedes resistir quieres cometer esta infidelidad conmigo y nadie más, aunque me enoja pensar que ya te hayas entregado a aquel pendejo que llamas novio y no niego que cada vez que lo hago con Stella pienso en ti y tu maravilloso cuerpo.

Me miras con esa carita que pide a gritos te suelte por el temer que alguien nos descubra pues sabes que, no te soltare por nada porque te aseguro en un momento de debilidad descubrirás que no puedes dejarme y que terminaras con Clyde para estar conmigo… lo sabes.

**Dale suave**

**Recuerda que siempre hay un ojo que te ve**

**Hey, que te ve**

Vaya que con el pasar del tiempo me tienes loco por ti y por probar más de lo que tienes entre las piernas, eres realmente exquisito y te tendré completamente para mí.

-Kenny hijo de puta!- oigo una voz bastante enojada tras de mi haciendo que voltee rápidamente a ver.

-qué demonios?- dije antes de sentir un golpe en mi cara tirándome al piso e inmediatamente me deduje muerto.

**Dale suave, suave**

**Que todo el mundo nos ve**

**Ya me tienes medio loco**

**La cabeza al revés**

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira lo que la muerte trajo por mi humilde infierno- dijo un azabache mirándome con sorna.

-cállate estúpido…- le dije malhumorado, pues no sabía ni quien me mato y mucho menos porque.

-porque tan enojado?- pregunto con su voz burlona.

-todo es una mierda!... aaargh!- dije mas frustrado que quería ser yo ahora el que matase a alguien.

-y ahora que fue lo que te hizo venir al infierno? Siempre vas al cielo o bueno la mayoría de las veces…- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y al parecer quería que lo siguiera, a lo que supuse seria su castillo en el inframundo.

-no creo saber que hice para merecer esto- gruñí enojado

-yo si se…- dijo una voz chillona de una rubio, abrí los ojos sorprendido porque desde que llegue no había notado a ese personaje que nos seguía.

-Pip? Desde cuando estás aquí?- pregunte mas impresionado.

-yo lo traje- dijo el anticristo mirándome con una ceja alzada –y bien porque es? Pip?- le pregunto Damien el menor.

-porque Kenny es el causante de que Butters haya terminado con Clyde…-dijo e inmediatamente me desconecte de la conversación hasta olvide que iba a preguntar si Damien y Pip eran pareja para poderme burlar.

**Tú me tienes en golpe**

**Y eso no puede ser**

**Me distrae mi bolsillo es un mensaje otra vez**

**Dale suave**

**Dale suave**

**Suave**

**Tengo novia y tú lo sabes**

**Dale suave**

**Dale suave**

**Suave**

**Aunque me gustan tus mensajes**

Comencé a bailar en el infierno con una alegría que envidiaría a las almas que ahí rondaban, Damien y Pip solo me miraban curiosos y seguían sin entender mi inexplicable felicidad.

-oye tu estúpido!- que rayos te sucede?- el hijo de Satán me tomo del brazo haciendo que parara de brincar y saltar inmediatamente.

-que no escuchaste?- le grite eufórico –Butters termino con Clyde!- seguí gritando y me solté del agarre para caer completamente al piso…

-eso significa que has hecho que el pequeño Butters sea infiel contigo?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-eh?- me quede algo anonadado con la pregunta del pendejo aquel.

-eso significa que el que te mato fue el gran Clyde…-

-todo tiene sentido…- pensé un poco recordando los hechos- su voz era la de él…- dije dando mi último punto.

**Dale suave**

**Mami me estas tirando contra la pared**

**Hey, la pared**

-oye Pip, creo que debemos dejarlo solo unos momentos, al parecer la locura a llegado a el- dijo Damien mientras tomaba la mano del rubio de boina.

-un momento!- los señale –acaso ustedes son novios? –les grite mirándolos fijamente

-si… algún problema?- respondió altaneramente mi compañero del infierno.

-no solo que…- ya no dije mas pues note que Damien estaba algo indispuesto cuando beso a Pip frente a mí y sin vergüenza, mientras el otro gemía al sentir la mano del mayor en su entrepierna –malditos! Dejen de hacer eso frente a los que no tienen ahora con quien…-

-jajajaja me vale pito que estés aquí…- y siguió haciendo lo mismo con un ahora sonrojado Pip.

-a la mierda….- y me aleje rápidamente pues era como ver una porno en vivo y eso si que prendía bastante, tanto que mi amigo se estaba levantando.

**Dale suave**

**Recuerda que siempre hay un ojo que te ve**

**Hey, que te ve**

-otro día… mas escuela- desperté algo cansado después de morir no es agradable. Me dispuse a tomar mi ropa y cambiarme rápidamente para ir a la preparatoria tenía que ver y hablar con Butters después de lo que me dijo Pip.

No tarde mucho y ahora estaba en la parada esperando a mis amigos los cuales llegaron prontamente los cuales me miraban acusadoramente.

-qué rayos hiciste Kenny?- hablo primero el pelirrojo

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho tales cosas a Clyde…- dijo en ayudándolo el pelinegro.

-no sé de qué hablan- dije mirando por donde debería aparecer el autobús del que siempre hemos estado esperando en esa parada.

-no te hagas el estúpido Kenny que sabes de qué hablamos- me dijo en tono enojado –le quitaste a su novio!- me grito señalándome con su dedo índice y bastante rojo de la ira.

-yo? El me quito a Butters! El sabía muy bien que no le amaba y se digno a quererlo a pesar de que él le dijo que no la primera vez!- me exalte

-Kenny! Y que hay con Stella! Que no la amas?- me grito Kyle

-amarla?- Dije con algo de sarcasmo –en realidad ella fue para poner celoso a Butters pero nunca me hizo caso, es mas pasaba con el pendejo de Clyde frente a mí! Acaso crees que eso es agradable?, ver al maldito niño que te trae como un estúpido con otro que no seas tú?- vaya solo estar hablándole más me sacaba de quicio voltee la mirada de golpe porque sus caras de sorpresa no me gustaban, para mi desgracia no vi que el autobús había llegado y Clyde estaba en la puerta con un Butters que parecía detenerlo pero ambos tenían una cara de espanto viéndome directamente –creo la cague- y Salí corriendo sin rumbo fijo lejos de todo.

-Kenny!- escuchaba gritos que poco a poco se deformaron al silencio del bosque.

**Dale suave**

**Dale suave**

**Suave**

**Tengo novia y tú lo sabes**

**Dale suave**

**Dale suave**

**Suave**

**Aunque me gustan tus mensajes**

Recibí bastantes mensajes pero no quise salir de mi casa, recuerdo que en el bosque me encontraron y me suicide para no tener que hablar más y cuando llegue al infierno, Damien no se cansaba de hablar y hablar mandándome un millón de burlas satíricas… hubiera agradecido que estuviera de nuevo Pip para que lo callara.

Reviví como siempre y ahora miro el techo que parece se caerá por tanta grieta, suspiro cuando vuelve a sonar mi celular y le ignoro nuevamente.

Llego de flashazo el día que vino Stella y me cacheteo por haberla engañado, no me importo así que la deje irse llorando y me quite un peso de encima… alargue mi mano a un cigarrillo de mi mesa de noche o mejor dicho el cartón de fruta que utilizaba de mesa.

La puerta chilló dando a entender que alguien entraba, supuse que era Karen por los pequeños pasos así que me levante de inmediato, y mis ojos se abrieron al ver a Karen que le daba paso a Butters…

-que hace aquí- dije molesto y en realidad no sé porque pero rápidamente me volví a recostar dándole la espalda y rápidamente sentí un ardor en la espalda, gracias al golpe que me proporciono mi hermana menor –que putas te pasa Karen?- le grite eufórico.

-eres un estúpido! –Grito- cállate y escúchalo!- me ordeno

**Dale suave**

**Mami me estas pegando contra la pared**

**Hey, la pared**

**Dale suave**

**Recuerda que siempre hay un ojo que te ve**

**Hey, que te ve**

-solo quiero saber si… bueno si deberás decías eso porque lo sientes?- me miro suplicante

-si…- respondí acercándome más- pero nunca me gusto que tuvieras de la mano a ese marica y odiaba a muerte cuando lo besabas…-

-yo lo hacía para darte ce…celos- soltaste de repente- te confieso que si te amo pero tu… tu solo eras chico de la vida loca… dime que debía hacer?- tapo su rostro entre sus manos.

-perdón Butters…- le tome las manos para que me dejara ver su rostro –tu…. Tú me gustas… y si me das la oportunidad de mostrártelo…- le susurre besándolo suavemente.

-lo… hare… te dejare demostrarlo…- dijiste feliz y acercándote de igual manera para iniciar otro beso

Solo dejémonos llevar y lo sabrás… déjame intentar y no me dejaras, porque te amo y tu a mí por igual.

**Dale suave…**

**Dale suave…**

* * *

**N/A: en si no tengo mucho que comentar y espero sus reviews con animos de mas ;D **


End file.
